


i and love and you

by ignisgayentia



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 5 Times, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pining Ignis, Tipsy Cuddling, chocobo carnivals, he's goin thru it...he stress bakes, light alcohol consumption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21928507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignisgayentia/pseuds/ignisgayentia
Summary: Ignis manages to keep a lid on his affections most of the time -- keyword being most of the time. There are instances, however, where Ignis has to improvise in order to avoid confessing everything and ruining their friendship in one fell swoop.-----The five times Ignis didn't say I love you to Prompto with words, and the one time that he did.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 27
Kudos: 180
Collections: FFXV Minibang 2019





	i and love and you

**Author's Note:**

> aaa i can finally post this! wanted to dabble in some pining ignis for this one. this ended up a little longer than the minibang wc requirement, but... as usual, can't shut up. the lovely [ldefix](https://twitter.com/faufix) utterly saved my whole life with beautiful art for this, and i owe him my whole life and all the world's kisses for his wonderful skills!!! pls go praise he

Ignis has a blonde, energetic, sunshine-shaped problem that goes by the name of Prompto; he’s not certain of too many things, but of that, he is  _ absolutely  _ certain.

He has no idea when his infatuation for Prompto started. Perhaps he managed to work his way into Ignis’s mind as soon as they met as teenagers; perhaps friendship blurred into something much more intimate along the way, and now that they’re starting their twenties, Ignis might long for something closer -- to Prompto, at least.

The only problem lies in the fact that Ignis has no way of knowing if the slightly younger man returns his feelings even remotely. Prompto is so kind, loving, and  _ giving; _ Ignis has no idea if Prompto is simply being  _ Prompto, _ or if the words and actions directed to Ignis actually have intent.

But, of course, why on Eos would someone like Prompto have any affections for  _ Ignis? _ It isn’t as if they’re anything even remotely alike. Prompto likely thinks Ignis is as boring as ever, if he’s honest. There’s nothing Ignis can offer him, and that’s the truth of it. The only problem with such realizations is that it doesn’t stop Ignis from  _ wanting;  _ yearning to press his lips to the freckles that color Prompto’s usually rosy cheeks, yearning to make Prompto laugh and giggle adorably in his arms, yearning to tell him that he deserves the world -- and needing to  _ give _ him the world in turn.

Ignis manages to keep a lid on his affections most of the time -- keyword being _ most _ of the time. There are instances, however, where Ignis has to improvise in order to avoid confessing everything and ruining their friendship in one fell swoop.

It’s a bit more difficult than Ignis lets on.

\--- 1 ---

_ Prompto is coming over. _

That is the only thought on Ignis’s mind as he hurries through placing strawberry garnishes on several pastries. Strawberries are among Prompto’s favorites, of course; he can’t exactly prepare a dish that Prompto  _ doesn’t  _ like -- then he wouldn’t have the pleasure of serving it to his new favorite guest. He’s trying out a new recipe  _ specifically _ catered to appeal to the blonde, hopefully; he has no idea when he got this bloody pathetic, but it’s not as if he can stop now.

He takes several more pastries out of the oven, tucking his bottom lip between his teeth as he works. As soon as Noctis informed him that Prompto would be accompanying him when he arrives home, Ignis couldn’t drive here from the citadel fast enough to immediately get to work.

If he can’t  _ tell  _ Prompto that he loves him, then he can innocently prepare his favorite foods for him instead. There isn’t anything wrong with that, is there?

“Hey, Specs,” Noctis says as soon as he walks through the door. “What’s up?”

Ignis startles, having gotten so caught up in making the presentation of the pastries perfect, he hadn’t realized that Noctis would arrive so early -- along with his guest of honor.

Prompto stumbles through the door behind Noctis, that happy, bubbly smile on his face as per usual. He looks utterly adorable, especially when he’s wearing his work uniform still, perhaps not having any time to change before arriving here. Ignis tries to ignore the way his heart performs gymnastics in his chest.

Ignis pushes his glasses up his nose, looking away from Prompto before he considers himself impolite. “I’m attempting a new recipe. Good evening, Noct -- Prompto.”

At the mention of his name, Prompto looks up, locking his big, beautiful cornflower-colored eyes right on Ignis, much to the demise of Ignis’s poor beating heart.

“Iggy,” Prompto whispers, uttering his name like some sort of prayer as his lips form an adoring smile. It has no business being as charming as it is. “Man, it smells  _ so _ good in here, dude! Is that strawberry?!”

Ignis allows himself a smile, unable to restrain himself. “It is, indeed. These should be mostly cooled off by now, if you’d like to be the first to try it?”

Prompto’s smile widens, causing him to beam full blast. The sight of it nearly renders Ignis breathless, more sunshine in the room than there is  _ outside, _ bloody hell. “Oh em gee! I’d be  _ honored! _ ”

Noctis snorts from next to him. “I’ll be on the couch when you guys are done.” He barely resists the urge to roll his eyes.

Of course, Noctis is fully aware of Ignis’s infatuation with Prompto. He may be able to keep his lips sealed around the man in question, but to his other friends, he’s practically an open book. Regardless, it’s not as if anyone can blame him; he has no idea how  _ everyone _ isn’t thoroughly infatuated with Prompto, if he’s honest.

Still, Ignis lets him leave, and Prompto, surprisingly enough, allows it as well in favor of staring at the pastries still cooling on the counter. He makes his way into the kitchen to get a better look, bouncing on his feet with that nervous, excitable energy that Ignis always finds so endearing. Prompto keeps his arms crossed and secured to his body, almost as if letting them go free would force him to  _ touch. _

Ignis can certainly relate, though it isn’t the pastries he longs to touch.

“You know, it’s so funny, strawberry’s one of my favorites!” Prompto says, laughing softly. “Guess I lucked out, huh?! What a coincidence.”

Ignis has to bite his lip to avoid telling him that it isn’t a coincidence at all. It’s so adorable Prompto thinks it truly  _ is  _ a coincidence, that Ignis almost confesses right then and there.  _ I love you, I love you, I love you. _ The words dance on his lips tauntingly.

“I suppose that makes both of us rather lucky,” Ignis says with a smile, “although, admittedly, I do remember you mentioning enjoying strawberries at some point.”

Prompto gasps. “Oh, so you  _ cheated _ , huh, dude?” He giggles, flushing a little. “Either way, I’m definitely the luckiest dude ever. Can I take a pic of these? They’re so  _ pretty, _ I almost don’t wanna eat ‘em!”

Ignis swallows those three words once more in favor of nodding. “I don’t mind. That’s quite the compliment, Prompto. You’re far too kind.”  _ As if he didn’t spend over an hour perfecting the pastries one-by-one to make them as appealing as possible for him. _

Prompto bounces happily, laughing nervously again as he pulls out his phone. “I don’t have my other cameras on me, ‘cause I just got off work…” He sighs. “But my phone has a pretty good one, so, fingers crossed?”

“I’m certain you can make it look wonderful regardless,” Ignis says sincerely, taking a step back from the pastries so that Prompto has room to take some shots.

He watches Prompto work with a soft sort of longing. He loves the way Prompto bites his lip as he lines up a shot, humming a little to himself, getting lost in his own world as he tries different angles. Prompto looks up, as if remembering himself, and finds their gazes locking once more.

“Can I get one of you, too? Gotta document the time you accidentally made my favorite,” Prompto says softly, winking at him cheekily, doing a rather effective number on Ignis’s heart.

Ignis finds himself laughing, walking back up to the kitchen counter to lean on it. “If you must,” he says, dangerously close to confessing again. “If I’m honest, however, I made them intentionally for you. It wasn’t an accident.”

Prompto nearly drops his phone just as he’s taking a shot, looking away from the screen in surprise as he juggles it back into his grip. “Wh--what? Are you for realsies?!”

Ignis can’t help but smile even wider. Prompto’s face looks as though it’s going through some sort of important revelation instead of Ignis just simply telling him he made pastries for him.

“Deadly so,” Ignis teases.

“Well, in  _ that _ case… I better grab a selfie, huh?!” Prompto gushes, closing the distance between them, wrapping an arm around Ignis. “Sorry if I smell like coffee. Didn’t have time to shower.”

All Ignis can focus on is the weight of Prompto’s arm around his shoulder, trying desperately not to lean into his warmth and utterly failing. “That’s quite alright. I’m very fond of coffee, as you know.”

Prompto laughs. “Yep! Every time I see an Ebony can at work, I think of you.” His laugh turns into an adorable snort. “Mind if I pick up a pastry for the pic?”

Ignis fears he might faint at Prompto’s words, and considers doing just that if only to feel more of Prompto’s embrace to catch him from hitting the ground. “You needn’t ask, Prompto. You certainly may.”

“Sweet!” Prompto says, gently lifting one of the pastries off of the counter in order to lay it against his flattened palm, so endearingly gentle. “I’m  _ totally _ surprised I haven’t dropped both my phone  _ and _ this cute little guy yet.”

With his hands full, Prompto can’t wrap his arm around Ignis, much to Ignis’s disappointment, but he makes up for it by pressing even further against Ignis. The smell of coffee and whatever shampoo and cologne Prompto uses wafts into his nose, and it’s so difficult not to wrap his arms around Prompto and slather the man in kisses. He refrains, however, just in time for Prompto to laugh so close to his ear, winking for the camera, leaning his head against Ignis’s shoulder. Ignis is certain he’s flushing, and hopes it isn’t obvious in the photograph.

“Perfect! You’re the best, man,” Prompto says, shoving his phone in his pocket.

Ignis soaks up the compliment and allows it to ease a smile onto his lips. “Now, now, I’m not much. Take a bite, won’t you? Tell me what I should adjust for future recipes.”

“Pft,” he scoffs, “probably nothin’, man. But okay.” 

Prompto brings the pastry to his lips, taking much too big of a bite, which earns a chuckle from Ignis. The noise that Prompto makes is borderline obscene -- at least for Ignis’s poor heart -- and he takes an equally big second bite before he even finishes the first. A bit of strawberry gathers on the corner of Prompto’s mouth, and Ignis has to resist the urge to gather it on his finger and bring it to his own mouth.

“Oh, my  _ Gods,” _ Prompto nearly moans, words muffled by the pastry in his mouth. “You’re incredible. Holy shit.”

Ignis feels the familiar rush of heat to his cheeks at the compliment -- a heat that Ignis has grown rather accustomed to as of late because of Prompto -- and he avoids Prompto’s gaze, pushing his glasses up his nose instead. “Is there anything I should amend? Too sweet? Not sweet enough? Too tart, perhaps? I wondered if the strawberry glaze was a bit too--”

“Shh, dude! Hell no,” Prompto says, voice still muffled as he refuses to put the pastry down or take a break between bites. “It’s perfect.  _ You’re  _ perfect.” He sighs longingly, finishing the pastry in one huge gobble for emphasis. 

The flush to Ignis’s cheeks is unlikely to leave anytime soon, but he’s at least happy he’s managed to satisfy Prompto with his concoction. “They’re all yours,” Ignis murmurs.  _ I’m all yours, _ he tacks on his head, like the fool he is.

Prompto looks at the dozen pastries on the counter and the other two dozen cooling on top of the oven. An alarm starts to ring on Ignis’s phone, alerting him of the other pastries that are finished  _ in  _ the oven. Sheepishly, Ignis fetches them out of the oven, waiting for them to cool before he garnishes them with more strawberries.

“Holy shit, Iggy,  _ all _ of these are for  _ me? _ How many did you make?!” Prompto asks with a laugh, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Ignis counts them all in his head, and the number is higher than he feared. 

“It would appear I’ve made forty-eight of them,” Ignis admits, a bit embarrassed as he places the oven mit on the counter. “I, er... this recipe yields a plethora of results, I suppose.” It’s a harmless and easy enough lie, at least.

Prompto snickers, shaking his head in disbelief. “You’re incredible. I’ma plate some up and share ‘em with Noct?” He phrases it as a question.

“Certainly,” Ignis says, still so mortified that he accidentally ended up baking nearly 50 pastries to impress only one person. He feels like such a fool.

Ignis takes the time to place all of them in various containers for Prompto to take home after Prompto makes his way to the couch. Noctis makes an appearance in the kitchen to grab a bottle of water eventually, pastry crumbs at the corner of his mouth as he laughs at all of the pastry containers.

“Dude. You should really just tell him how you feel,” Noctis whispers, elbowing him. “The stress baking is pretty hilarious though, so… up to you I guess, man.”

Noctis leaves without waiting to hear Ignis’s reply, as if telling one’s advisor to confess his love to their best friend were an everyday occurrence.

Ignis sighs to himself. At least stress baking is better than admitting his feelings to Prompto. Ignis isn’t quite certain he can handle that rejection just yet -- or ever, really.

\--- 2 ---

Ignis is always relieved to spend time with Prompto during crownsguard drills. With witnesses, it’s easier to keep himself composed around the blonde, no matter how endearing his complaints about keeping physically fit are (despite such complaints, however, Ignis has hardly seen anyone with such strong endurance, other than perhaps Gladio or himself). 

Regardless, Ignis is happy to keep himself in check under the ruse of training. No one, not even one as in love as Ignis, would dare confess their feelings while covered in sweat and handling sharp objects -- at least, he  _ hopes. _

Still, Ignis wonders if he’ll even catch Prompto on this particular afternoon. Ignis ran about an hour late due to a lengthened conference at the citadel, and he knows Prompto usually shows up for training far earlier than now. He has no legitimate reason to train near Prompto, of course, but Ignis has to admit he loves watching the blonde work (almost as much as he enjoys showing off a bit around Prompto, but that is neither here nor there).

Ignis arrives at the training grounds, hurrying more than usual as he changes into his training fatigues.

“Thank Gods you’re here,” Gladio says as soon as he finds him. “Your boyfriend’s upset.”

Ignis immediately piques at the mention of none other than Prompto himself. “Prompto?” Ignis starts, but then scoffs. “He isn’t my--”

Gladio snorts. “Caught you.”

Ignis sighs, pushing his glasses up his nose in frustration. “Is he hurt?”

“Uh, not really. Best let him explain it. He’s in the locker room, and he’s sulking. Noct’s stuck with his dad, as you know, so he can’t cheer him up. I’m useless with him, I tried.”

Worry immediately floods through Ignis, and a longing to see Prompto along with it. “I’ll see what I can do.”

Gladio nods, clapping him on the back. “Go get ‘em, tiger. Maybe you should spill the beans, y’know. Cheer him up.”

Ignis feels himself pale before flushing. “I highly doubt that would help matters, but I appreciate your concern.”

This causes another laugh to bubble up and out of Gladio’s mouth, and Ignis resists the urge to roll his eyes at his friend. He makes his way to the locker room, hoping that it’s only Prompto in here, despite how difficult it is for Ignis to keep his feelings in check whenever they’re alone together.

Ignis finds Prompto seated on one of the benches, already showered and out of his training fatigues. His back is turned to Ignis, but Ignis can tell he’s been crying. None of the happy energy he usually observes when Prompto is alone is present, closed in on himself instead, head bowed.

Ignis remembers Gladio’s advice for a brief moment -- this is hardly the time (or place) for a love confession, but he can’t help but consider it, only if it served to let Prompto know he’s loved.

“Prompto?” Ignis announces himself softly, not wanting to infringe on any privacy.

Prompto startles a bit, lifting his head as he stiffens. He sniffles, reaching up to wipe at his eyes. “Oh, um,” Prompto starts, clearing his throat to apparently hide that he’s been crying, “heya, Iggy! Are you okay, man?”

Ignis tilts his head, observing Prompto from behind for a moment. Of course, only Prompto would ask if  _ he’s _ alright while crying himself. “I’m merely concerned for you. May I sit with you?”

Prompto unfolds from himself, but only slightly. He scoots down the bench, allowing a space for Ignis. “Sure, um, if you want, dude.” He laughs, but it’s quiet, reserved -- not like Prompto at all.

Ignis takes the invitation happily, walking around to sit next to Prompto. He finally is able to look at Prompto’s face; it’s flushed, freckles reddened as much as the redness in and around his eyes. He sniffles again, shying away from Ignis as soon as he realizes he’s being observed.

“May I ask what the matter is, Prompto?” Ignis asks, reaching in his pocket to pull out a handkerchief, handing it to Prompto.

Their fingertips brush as Prompto accepts it, alighting a fire along Ignis’s nerves. “Th-thanks, Iggy,” he whispers, wiping his eyes. “I feel so lame for crying in front of someone as cool as you.” He bites his lip.

“Nothing wrong with releasing emotions,” Ignis soothes, “no matter how ‘cool’ one is.”

Prompto smiles sadly, still avoiding Ignis’s gaze. “I, uh, shouldn’t let this stuff bother me, though. Especially if I’m supposed to be strong for Noct, and stuff like that.”

Ignis feels a frown tugging at his lips. He’s always so careful to initiate contact, unsure if the other man wants the touch. He can’t resist reaching out this time though to place a comforting gloved hand over Prompto’s clothed leg.

“Being bothered by something doesn’t suddenly make one weak. What happened?”

Prompto smiles a little wider this time, but it still isn’t his brightest one. He looks down at the hand on his thigh, and Prompto’s fingers twitch. Ignis wonders what it means -- does he itch to remove Ignis’s hand, or does he itch to touch as well? Ignis swallows nervously, knowing he’s treading a dangerous line being alone with Prompto like this. When he’s alone with Prompto, absolutely nothing can stop him from saying those three words -- and he wants to, so very badly, especially when Prompto is upset like this.

“Nothing, just a few other Glaives weren’t too happy about me joining crownsguard, I guess. It’s no big deal. They didn’t, like, hurt me or anything, but I guess words can hurt sometimes.”

Protectiveness curls around Ignis’s thudding heart like a noose. “What did they say to you?”

“They just kinda gave me a hard time during training. Fired their guns before I could get my earmuffs on, said that I wasn’t from around here and I couldn’t protect Noct. Called me stupid stuff like scrawny and weak, I dunno. It’s dumb, I shouldn’t have listened to it.”

“That’s absolutely unacceptable,” Ignis blurts, appalled that their own Glaives would do such a thing.

Prompto stiffens. “Oh, I know, I mean, I didn’t retaliate, but you’re right, I shouldn’t have let it get to me, y’know? They’re right, after all, I’m not, like, the strongest--”

Horror floods Ignis’s features once he realizes that Prompto has misconstrued his meaning. “No, Prompto, I’m not referring to your reaction, I’m referring to their behavior, of course. I thought that obvious. I apologize,” Ignis inists, squeezing Prompto’s leg ever so gently. “Who were they? I will see to it that they’re properly disciplined, and if necessary, they should be removed from his majesty’s guard. That isn’t the behavior we allow here.”

A beautiful shade of pink deepens on Prompto’s cheeks, and finally, he meets Ignis’s eyes with a sheepish, surprised expression. “O-oh! That’s not… necessary, Gladio shooed ‘em off and stuff, I’m sure that scared ‘em plenty. I wouldn’t wanna mess with anyone after that.”

“Prompto,” Ignis whispers, “if you’re uncomfortable telling me, I understand. However, I would personally feel more comfortable if you let me know -- I can hardly stand the thought of them treating you or anyone else in such a manner. You are here to train, not be harassed by anyone unfit to be a Glaive. You deserve comfort, allow me to help you earn it?”

Prompto lets out a shaky breath, blinking rapidly (avoiding more tears, maybe?) before he collapses, leaning against Ignis. He presses his head against Ignis’s chest, sighing in relief as he clings to Ignis’s shirt, clawing it gently. 

“Iggy, you’re so nice to me, I don’t deserve it,” Prompto says softly into Ignis’s chest. “I… thank you, seriously, man. You really don’t have to--to do all that for me.”

Ignis doesn’t move for a moment, so filled with surprise at the sudden intimate gesture from Prompto. This is a rare opportunity for Ignis -- to be so close to him.  _ Prompto _ initiated it, too; the warmth of his body pressed against him, arms holding onto him tightly for comfort. Prompto is seemingly  _ comforted _ by Ignis’s embrace, and that knowledge sends Ignis’s heart into overdrive. He wraps his arms around Prompto, holding him against him for as long as he possibly can. He’s comforted by the sensation of Prompto’s slow breaths against him, and for a selfish moment, he wonders what it would be like for Prompto to fall asleep in his arms, tucked against his chest not unlike this.

Ignis nearly blurts it out, dangerously close to throwing caution to the wind and confessing to the blonde that he loves him. It’d be effortless at the moment; they’re alone, holding each other and vulnerable. All it would take is three little words;  _ I love you, Prompto. Allow me to take you home. _

Ignis reigns it in, breathing the words back in with a heavy inhale.

“You deserve every kindness, Prompto, why ever would you say such a thing? I’m terribly sorry I wasn’t here to set them straight. They ought to know better. If you truly wanted to, you could certainly set them straight yourself.” Ignis chuckles, remembering how skilled Prompto’s become with aim, and even better with his hand-to-hand combat.

Prompto laughs softly against him, the vibrations of it tickling Ignis’s chest. “I’m a lover, not a fighter, Igster.”

Affection and longing course through Ignis so fiercely he has to force those words back down his throat once more, for what feels like the hundredth time today. “Of course. We wouldn’t wish to put you in a hostile situation,” he teases. “I’d be happy to fight for you, however.”

The words come out far more intimate than Ignis originally anticipated; he blames it on Prompto, for being as adorable as he is.

Prompto looks up at him then, slightly surprised. The sudden turn of Prompto’s head allows his hair to brush against Ignis’s chin, and he silently fawns over how soft it feels. 

“Is it dumb I kinda wished you were here? I would’ve loved to see you knock them on their ass.”

Ignis chuckles, a bit flattered at Prompto’s admission. “I apologize for being late. They’ll be suspended once I report it to the marshal, however, should they ever dare return, I will be certain you have a front row view of it,” he promises.

Prompto beams, this time his full-forced sunshine smile, and the proximity of it nearly pushes Ignis to lean in and kiss him. “You’re the  _ best, _ Igster. Seriously. I’m really glad you’re my friend.”

_ Friends. _ The term both pleases and displeases Ignis -- a bittersweet concoction. He’s honored to be considered a friend of Prompto’s -- after all, he’d always assumed he was too dull for Prompto’s alluring energy. On the other hand,  _ friends  _ implies something not quite as intimate as he regards Prompto, and he finds himself wondering if Prompto would  _ ever _ consider Ignis in a more intimate regard as well. Unlikely, of course, but Ignis can hardly resist entertaining the fantasy.

“I’m honored to wear the label,” Ignis says, not untruthful, but not  _ entirely _ truthful all at once. “I’m certain Noct has extended the invitation to you, however I would like the opportunity to invite you myself. As you’re aware, the chocobo carnival is in town this weekend, and I believe you’d have a lovely time with Noct, and… myself, if you’d like to attend?”

Ignis, much to the demise of his fickle heart,  _ feels _ Prompto grin against him, as his head is still resting against his chest. Prompto pulls away to look up at Ignis again, and he had no idea his already radiant smile could grow even  _ brighter _ than the previous. He’s an angel, Ignis is certain of it.

“Yeah, Noct invited me, but… Iggy, you inviting me is  _ twice _ as good! I didn’t know you were comin’, I thought you were just driving us!” Prompto squeaks, tugging on Ignis’s shirt so hard that he’s certain it will stretch out of shape -- Ignis doesn’t mind in the slightest. “We’re gonna have so much fun. I’m gonna pet  _ all _ the chocobos.”

“I figured you wouldn’t miss it for the world, but I’m… happy you’re alright with my attendance as well,” Ignis murmurs. He knows he’s probably staring at Prompto as if the blonde put the stars in the sky, but it isn’t as if he can help himself.

“ _ Alright _ with it?! Now it’s gonna be a party,” Prompto insists, leaning in to hug Ignis better. “You always know just what to say to cheer me up, bro.”

Ignoring the platonic term Prompto has dubbed Ignis with, he allows the words to stroke what little ego he has left around Prompto, smiling as he holds him tighter in his embrace, inhaling the fresh shampoo and cologne he must have spritzed himself with after training. “I’m honored to help you in any way that I can. I look forward to spending more time with you this weekend.”  _ And every other weekend, if you’ll have me-- _

“Me, too, dude. I had no idea you wanted to! I’m yours to hang out with, like, always. Y’know, when you’re not busy saving the world or whatever it is you do to help Noct.” Prompto giggles, and it’s truly the most adorable sound Ignis has ever had the pleasure to hear.

“Is that truly what you think I do? I’m honored,” Ignis admits, unable to resist the harmless flirtation. At least, to  _ Ignis, _ it’s a flirtation; anything more intimate, it’d be a declaration of love, for Astrals’ sake.

“You don’t gotta be all modest. I  _ know _ that’s what you do,” Prompto says. His smile transforms into a look of realizing horror as his eyes widen. “Oh, shit! I totally forgot! I gotta go, Iggy, I’m late for work. Crap.”

Prompto scrambles to his feet, disentangling himself from Ignis. Ignis’s whole body tingles where Prompto touched.

“Ah, do you need anything?” Ignis asks, failing horribly to hide his disappointment. 

“No, no, thank you so much Iggy! I’ll see you tomorrow at the carnival?! Thanks for cheering me up, I owe you so much.” Prompto leans in to give Ignis another brief hug before jogging out of the locker room, leaving Ignis alone and no less than 100% more infatuated with the blonde gunman than he already was.

Gladio laughs once Ignis rejoins him on the sparring ground, ruffling Ignis’s hair before he can duck out of harm’s way. 

“You smell like Blondie,” Gladio teases, summoning his broadsword.

Ignis summons his daggers, smirking. He won’t allow Gladio’s teases to fluster him. “He  _ does _ wear an excellent cologne.”

Now that Prompto has headed off to work, and Ignis is able to train like he originally intended, he’s grateful he managed to dodge such a dangerous bullet. He’s survived yet another encounter with Prompto unscathed, his secret still safe in his heart.

Ignis isn’t certain how much longer he’ll be able to, however; especially considering how adorable Prompto will likely be at the chocobo carnival tomorrow.

Ignis will need all the help he can get.

\---3---

Ignis was right about one thing -- there’s absolutely nothing that could have prepared him for how charming Prompto could be when faced with unlimited amounts of chocobos.

Ignis watches the blonde’s eyes light up just at the  _ sign  _ for the carnival, and Ignis knows he’s in for a long night. It will take all of his remaining willpower not to just hoist Prompto up on his shoulders and ask him to be his boyfriend.

Thankfully, Gladio and Noctis are here to prevent such horrors from occurring -- hopefully.

Prompto runs ahead of them, his camera out, taking photographs of everything even remotely resembling a chocobo. He nearly drops the camera as he gasps at whatever sight he sees, apparently too incredible for Prompto to simply take a photograph of.

“Oh, em, gee!” Prompto squeaks. “ _ Look _ at those giant stuffed chocobos! I  _ have _ to win one, dude!”

Ignis follows his gaze finally -- surely enough, hanging from several of the game booths is a collection of chocobo plushes so large, he’s uncertain if Prompto could even carry one all by himself. They’re easily just as long as Prompto’s height, and twice as chubby. They are, Ignis has to admit, adorable -- not as adorable as Prompto, but that’s neither here nor there. Ignis aches to win one for him just to see Prompto carry one, if he’s honest.

“Go ahead and try it,” Gladio says with a gruff laugh. “Those games are rigged as hell, you’ll never win one.”

“Just ‘cause  _ you’ve  _ never won one doesn’t mean they’re rigged,” Prompto teases. “Hey, Iggy? Can you hold my camera?”

Ignis bites his lip for a moment to keep himself from calling Prompto something that friends absolutely do not call one another. “Certainly.” He takes the camera from him, allowing their fingers to brush selfishly.

Ignis watches Prompto approach the booth of one of the carnival games, one that involves hitting a paper target with a plastic pellet gun.

“See! There’s no  _ way _ this can be rigged. I’ve got perfect aim,” Prompto says confidently, throwing finger guns at Gladio.

Ignis can’t help but smile. Prompto deserves to always exhibit such confidence, and he hopes for his sake there’s no possibility of this particular carnival game to be rigged. His hopes shatter, however, when the carnival worker fires an example shot to show Prompto how to win. The new hole in the paper target will make it considerably harder for Prompto to land another hole near it, seeing as the paper is already ripped.

Surely enough, Prompto aims the pellet gun, and the bullet falls short, flying past the paper target and not through it. Prompto’s brow furrows adorably, and he tries two more times to land a shot.

“I almost got it that time! This is so dumb!” Prompto whines. “Okay, okay, lemme try one more time.”

“Prompto,” Ignis murmurs, keeping his voice low so that the carnival worker doesn’t hear, “the paper has no power to resist the pressure from your bullet, as it’s already ripped by this employee, here. I’m afraid Gladio may be correct for this particular game.”

Prompto pouts, looking over at Ignis with the most heartbreaking expression Ignis has ever seen. “Just… lemme try one more time?”

Ignis knows, at this point, that it’s fruitless to pretend Ignis won’t spend the rest of the day attempting to win the chocobo for Prompto. Rigged or not, Ignis is hopefully intelligent enough; if anyone can manage to win one, he can, through sheer stubbornness alone. He isn’t above bribing a carnival worker, if anything else.

“Of course,” Ignis says, “I simply wished to warn you.”

Noctis rolls his eyes. “Okay, one more time, then I wanna go ride the Scrambler.”

“You didn’t eat anything yet, did you? I don’t want you barfing like last time,” Gladio teases.

“Okay, okay! One more time,” Prompto says.

Determinedly, Prompto raises the gun to the target, tucking his bottom lip between his teeth. One of his eyes close as he inhales, finger caressing the trigger.

The bullet can’t put another hole in the paper, no matter how many tries Prompto takes. Prompto sighs, putting the gun back in the holster, looking thoroughly dejected.

“Better luck next time!” the carnival worker says sympathetically.

Ignis puts the employee on the receiving end of a rather glaring look, but he knows it’s not the employee’s fault that the carnival company is too cheap to give away toys at such low prices.

“Alright, Scrambler it is, I guess,” Prompto says, not as bouncy as usual.

“Then bumper cars,” Noctis corrects.

Prompto smiles a little at that. “You’re goin’  _ down _ in bumper cars.”

Ignis, however, can’t move on as quickly as Prompto seemingly can. Prompto hides his disappointment well, Ignis has to admit, but he can tell that it  _ does  _ bother him. Perhaps Ignis can’t spend the entire day telling Prompto how much he loves him, but he can, at least, win the chocobo for him.

“I’m going to attempt a few more tries. I would hate to miss the opportunity of seeing you attempt to lug that chocobo around all day,” Ignis teases.

Prompto looks up and over at Ignis, completely surprised. “What? Are you serious? Let me stay with you, then. You don’t have to do that! Dude…”

Gladio starts to snicker, a smirk spreading on his face. “You better let him. He’s stubborn as hell, he won’t let it go ‘til you get your prize.”

“Thought they were all rigged?” Prompto asks, lowering his voice so the employee doesn’t hear.

Ignis considers this, gripping his chin in a thoughtful gesture. “I might try the ring toss, actually. The rings might not fit well enough, but my aim will be decent enough that it might be worth an attempt.”

Prompto squeaks, closing the distance between himself and Ignis to pull him in for a surprise hug. “Iggy! You’re the best.”

Ignis revels in Prompto’s embrace, unable to resist wrapping his arms around him. “Now, now. I haven’t won anything just yet,” he murmurs against Prompto’s hair. “Go on and have fun with Gladio and Noct.”

“What?! No way, I’m stayin’ with you!” Prompto says stubbornly. “I ain’t gonna let you toss rings all day while Noct and I have fun.”

Ignis chuckles. “It isn’t  _ complete  _ torture, I assure you. I’m afraid I insist. I want you to have a wonderful time today.”

Prompto bites his lip. “But I have a good time with you, Igster,” he whispers, as if the words won’t be heard by their companions as long as he lowers his voice.

“You guys are nerds. Try it for a little while, Specs, and if you can’t, just come hang out with us,” Noctis says. “Is that good enough?”

Ignis allows himself a reassuring smile for Prompto’s sake. “I can compromise with that.”

Prompto looks from Noctis to Ignis with an adorable uncertain expression before sighing. “Alrighty, fine. But if it gets too boring, just come hang out with me.” He beams.

Ignis tries -- and fails -- not to read too much into the fact that he referred to himself instead of  _ everyone _ in their party. He hopes the warmth of the day is enough of an excuse to blame for the flush on his cheeks. “Duly noted, Prompto.”

“Alright. C’mon, y’all, I saw a cup noodle stand over there,” Gladio says, ushering the prince and his best friend off.

Ignis shamefully watches Prompto’s every step as they disappear into the crowd, and his profile as he laughs at something Noctis says. He really is too beautiful for words; Ignis can only hope that he can tell him someday.

Instead, he’s stuck at a rigged carnival game booth, paying an employee who’s likely been thoroughly educated to rig the game, simply to see Prompto smile.

Ignis finds himself wondering, again, how he grew to be this much of a sap.

The ring toss proves more difficult than Ignis anticipated. The rings appear large enough to fit over the tops of the bottles he’s supposed to catch them on, but they’re mostly thick -- not enough to easily fit over the bottle tops without bouncing, the texture rubbery enough to bounce off of nearly everything. Ignis attempts, even, to bounce them off of the wall and expertly land them on top of the bottle, only to see his attempt fall flat regardless.

Ignis tries his luck with basketball hoops instead. He can tell, even from a distance, that the hoops are not circular enough to fit the ball in his hands. They’re oval, instead, and they have the illusion of a circular hoop from this distance. Still, Ignis can control a throw better than anyone, so he gives it a few tries. Despite how skilled he is at controlled tosses, nothing he can do can seem to get the basketball in the hoop.

Ignis, at this point, has already wasted nearly an hour of precious time he could be spending with Prompto. He settles for bribing one of the carnival workers, only to be flatly denied. Ignis has no idea how  _ anyone _ would turn down so much money for a stuffed chocobo, but he supposes their employer has instructed them not to do so.

With a sigh, Ignis tries to find hope in a dart-throwing game where all he has to do is pop a balloon with a dart throw. It should be fairly easy enough, at least. Ignis feels the dart end with his thumb, and clicks his tongue against his teeth scathingly when he realizes how dull the ends are. That, combined with the knowledge that the balloons aren’t fully inflated -- at least, it appears so to Ignis -- will prove very difficult. Ignis is, however, very skilled at throwing harder than average, so he hopes that luck will be on his side.

Luckily enough, after two more attempts -- and a shameful amount of money spent -- he manages to time his throw  _ just _ right in order to pop a balloon. Ignis attempts to not keel over with relief when the worker laughs and asks him which prize he would like. He can’t point to the large chocobo fast enough, hoping this will say ‘I love you’ to Prompto more than Ignis ever could with words.

Ignis finds Gladio towering over most of the crowd as Ignis happily makes his way over to them with the chocobo in his grip. He probably appears a rightful idiot carrying such a large plush, but Ignis couldn’t be happier to look like an idiot in his entire life.

Gladio finds Ignis first, bursting into laughter as soon as his eyes land on him. Ignis rolls his eyes, ignoring him, just as Prompto asks, “What’s so funny?”

Ignis clears his throat, waiting for Prompto to turn around to see Ignis. Prompto whirls around as soon as Noctis grins, tapping him on the shoulder and pointing. Ignis has the pleasure of seeing Prompto’s eyes widen comically, the brightest grin on his face, absolutely putting the sun to shame in comparison. Prompto lets out a half-choked sob of relief as he rushes forward, pulling both the chocobo and Ignis along with it into his arms.

“Holy shit, you did it! I was just about to come check on you! Iggy, oh my Gods, how did you do it?!” Prompto asks.

“With a small financial loan and sheer luck,” Ignis teases. “But I was happy to do it for you.”

Prompto pulls away, grabbing the chocobo plush and crushing it against his body. The sight is just as amusing as Ignis anticipated, the size of the plush nearly knocking him off of his feet. His cheeks are flushed as he hugs it desperately.

“Iggy,” Prompto whines. “Dude! Thank you so much. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Ignis’s heart nearly stops, the words almost flooding out of his mouth.  _ You’re welcome. I love you so dearly, can’t you see? _

Ignis stops himself just in time. “The pleasure was all mine, of course,” he says instead.

“Let’s ride something with Iggy! What should we do first?” Prompto suggests excitedly, still squeezing the chocobo to his chest.

“We haven’t done the ferris wheel. You guys could sit together with your new friend,” Gladio teases, snickering under his breath.

Prompto gasps. “The ferris wheel! Hells yeah. You down, Igster?”

Ignis can’t help but laugh, melting at Prompto’s enthusiasm. “Absolutely.”

Despite his excitement to get to ride in a ferris wheel car alone with Prompto, Ignis hadn’t anticipated how much room their new stuffed companion would take up. He ends up not even sitting next to Prompto at all on the ferris wheel, as their new stuffed chocobo is lodged between them instead. 

Ignis doesn’t even mind all that much. The smile on Prompto’s face is entirely worth it, despite not being able to see it very much, thanks to the chocobo. 

Ignis is suddenly rewarded with Prompto's gloved hand shooting out and grabbing his own as soon as the car reaches the top of the ferris wheel and stops. Ignis raises his eyebrows, looking over at Prompto inquisitively. 

"I can't do heights, man," Prompto explains, squeezing Ignis's hand tightly. 

Ignis can't help but smile, wishing more than anything that he could pull the man into his arms. "Don't fret. I'm here with you. Don't look down."

Prompto nods, mostly to himself, exhaling a stressed sigh. "Right. Okay." He leans back, looking around the chocobo to fixate his eyes on Ignis instead of the ground.

Ignis takes the excuse to memorize as much of Prompto's face that he can, momentarily stunned by how handsome he truly is. 

"Prompto, might I inquire as to why you chose to ride the ferris wheel if you've a fear of heights?"

Prompto's pinks flush decidedly pink as he laughs nervously. "Um… I dunno, I kinda wanted to ride something alone with you, dude. You won my chocobo for me." He smiles adorably, though it's a bit strained from the acrophobia. 

Ignis's heart pangs with longing. He allows his thumb to brush along the back of Prompto's hand. Those three words threaten Ignis's lips again, and he settles for reassuringly squeezing Prompto's hand once more instead. 

"You're safe, Prompto. I'm here."

Ignis hopes that the words are platonic enough.

\---4---

The rest of the week doesn’t go by as swimmingly in terms of spending time with Prompto. Ignis is up to his elbows in paperwork and planning, and he hasn’t even had much time to so much as say hello to Prompto after work.

Ignis misses Prompto far more than he rightfully should.

It’s with that thought that he’s grateful to accept an invitation to wind the week down with some wine and friends at Noctis’s flat. It’s a rare occasion to allow himself a drink, but he’d say he’s earned it at this point, the dark circles under his eyes as solid proof of such. 

It doesn’t help, of course, that Prompto would be attending this little soiree of theirs as well. Ignis knows that Prompto will likely stay close to Noctis, but it doesn’t mean that he can’t admire from afar. Ignis almost debated declining the invitation, afraid that the liquid courage he’ll be drinking will cause him to confess to Prompto and ruin everything between them.

Ignis’s only solution to such a problem is to ask Gladio to stay by his side all evening and ensure that Ignis doesn’t say anything inappropriate to Prompto. It’s a foolproof plan; at least, Ignis  _ hopes,  _ once again _. _

Ignis finds his gaze lingering on Prompto on the opposite side of the flat after the second glass of wine, but after the  _ fourth, _ Ignis can hardly focus on anything that  _ isn’t  _ Prompto.

“You’re lucky he’s so engrossed in beer pong right now,” Gladio says, nursing his own bottle of beer. “You are staring a fucking hole into his face, Iggy.”

Ignis swirls the remaining white wine in his fifth glass, resting his head on his free hand. He watches Prompto throw his head back and laugh, eyes closing with the intensity of his smile, and Ignis sighs loudly, full of affection. 

“He’s just… Gladio, he’s… look at him, he’s so bloody adorable,” Ignis allows himself to whine, slumping forward on Noctis’s couch. He crosses his legs, intensifying his gaze as Prompto shoves Noctis about something Ignis can’t quite hear from over here. “You know what the absolute worst thing about it is? He has  _ no _ idea how charming he is.”

Gladio rolls his eyes, opening another bottle of beer once he downs the one he was holding. “You do realize you say this  _ every _ time we let you have pinot grigio, right? Dude, you’ve  _ got _ to say something to him. I can’t handle another week of this shit.”

“How? What on Eos am I supposed to bloody say?” Ignis laments, bringing the wine glass to his lips. Ignis watches Prompto land an expert shot during his round of beer pong, requiring Noctis to drink. “‘ _ Oh, Prompto, you’re utterly adorable. If I didn’t know Noct, you wouldn’t give me the time of day, but do take pity upon me and allow me to take you to dinner.’  _ Preposterous.” 

“I mean, yeah, I wouldn’t recommend you putting it like that. I think he likes you, dude. Just go for it. This pining ain’t good for you,” Gladio says. “Not that you’ll listen to me. Wine Iggy never listens to me.”

“Just allow me to mourn the loss of my free will, won’t you? He’s utterly destroyed any semblance of rationality, and I’m afraid I cannot continue as I once was.” Ignis sighs again before taking another sip.

“You are such an idiot,” Gladio declares. “Why don’t I just call him over here?”

“No!” Ignis barks out, much louder than he anticipated. Both Noctis and Prompto look over at him from across the room, surprised expressions on their faces. Ignis smiles sheepishly at the both of them. Prompto locks eyes with Ignis, waving shyly from across the room. It takes every bit of willpower not to coax him over here with his best attempt at bedroom eyes -- not that his best attempt would be good enough for Prompto. When Prompto turns back around to pay attention to Noctis again, he sighs once more, lowering his voice. “No. I shouldn’t be around him after four and a half glasses. I’m uncertain what I will do.”

“Yeah, you’re gonna be  _ totally _ inappropriate and ask him over for tea or something.” Gladio snorts. “Wouldn’t want that,” he teases as he takes another drink. “There isn’t an inappropriate bone in your body.”

Ignis raises a defiant eyebrow. “Oh, you’d be surprised, Gladio. You’ve no idea what I’d very much like to do to him right now, especially with those tight trousers hugging every inch of his--”

Gladio’s eyes widen as he cuts Ignis off. “Oh, my Gods. Yeah, time for Wine Iggy to sleep, holy shit,” he says, throwing his head back and laughing. “Or… you should just do it. Just go get the dude outta your system.”

“I don’t operate like you, Gladio. As much as I wish I could get him out of my system, I’m… afraid I want more than that,” Ignis says. “I’m absolutely distraught. I’m finished, done for. He’s ruined my life at the ripe age of twenty-two, and there’s no going back.”

“Fucking drama queen, is what you are.”

“You don’t understand, I had a dream I married him the other day.  _ Marriage. _ I’m too bloody busy for marriage! What business does my subconscious have entertaining the image of him in a snow-white tuxedo with a lustrous black bowtie, his hair slicked back, freckles fully displayed, holding my hand and--” Ignis cuts himself off, throwing his free arm over his face. “Oh, his  _ freckles. _ I’d like to touch and kiss every single one.  _ Freckles, _ Gladio. I’m compromised.”

Gladio ignores his tangent about freckles. “You know, once we head out on this road trip you’re gonna spend day in and day out with him. We better not let you have any wine.” He laughs again. “You got it bad, huh?”

“You’ve no idea. He’s just… so…”

“‘Bloody adorable’, yeah, I know, I’ve heard that one before. I’m kinda tired of your whining. Hey, Prompto!” Gladio calls out, a smirk on his face.

Ignis widens his eyes, slumping back against the couch cushions, burying his face behind his arm once more. “Gladio, I despise you,” Ignis hisses. “I despise you so much--”

“Hey, Gladio, what’s up?” Prompto asks, voice much nearer than when Ignis could last see. “Wait, whoa, Iggy, you okay, buddy? Did you drink too much? Want some water?”

“He’s just being a baby,” Gladio promises. “He’s fine.”

There’s weight on the couch next to him, and Ignis smells a combination of alcohol and Prompto’s cologne as the warmth of Prompto’s breath tickles his arm covering his face. Apparently, he’s leaned in enough to smell him, and Ignis might have a coronary right here and now. 

“Igggyyyy…” Prompto croons, warm fingers tugging on Ignis’s arm. “Come out from under there.” His voice is playful, far more playful that Ignis is accustomed to hearing, and Ignis blames the alcohol.

Ignis is helpless to resist, obeying Prompto immediately, sliding his arm off of his face. He slides it up, brushing his hair back uselessly, as even more strands of his rebellious hair fall forward onto his forehead. He shakes them away as best he can to no avail before locking eyes with Prompto, and regretting it immediately. 

Prompto looks, for lack of a better word, utterly, devastatingly beautiful -- even more so than when Ignis last gazed upon him from across the room. His forehead sheens with perspiration, causing some strands of blonde hair to stick to his face and other strands to stick straight up with the remaining hair gel left in them. His beautiful face is flushed from alcohol, lips a bright pink as they smile at Ignis. His pupils are blown, just the tiniest ring of blue-violet as he stares at Ignis like he’s the only one in the room. His red tank top is stretched likely due to Noctis’s roughhousing, and it teases the hint of freckles colored onto his chest as well.  _ Oh, dear. He has freckles everywhere. _

Ignis is speechless for a moment, afraid that any words he might say next might come out in the form of  _ I  _ and  _ love _ and  _ you.  _

“Hiya, handsome. Too much wine?” Prompto teases, reaching forward to brush Ignis’s hair out of his eyes.

Ignis can’t control himself; he certainly wasn’t prepared for such a tender, intimate gesture from Prompto. It’s not as if he  _ can’t  _ tell him he loves him now. “I love--” Ignis cuts himself off before he can do any more damage, wide-eyed. If he isn’t flushed already, he surely is by now.  _ Fix it, Ignis, don’t ruin your friendship. _ “--freckles.” He blinks confusedly, slowly bringing his wine glass to his lips and finishing off the glass, subtly agonizing over his words the longer the room remains silent.

Prompto is the first to break the silence by bursting into laughter. “Freckles?” he asks, the adorable giggling continuing. “I’ve got those.” He smiles. Prompto’s tone is innocent, as if Ignis had said something perfectly normal.

Gladio can’t help but bark out a laugh, palming his face with his hand. “Fucking hell,” he says amusedly. 

“Ah. You do,” Ignis responds to Prompto finally, his voice strained, attempting to play dumb and failing. “Indeed.”

Prompto lets out another giggle, leaning into Ignis even more now. “Damn, dude, you must be  _ reaaally _ drunk, I’ve never seen you like this before.”

“Apologies,” Ignis replies stiffly, “I must have had a bit too much.”

Prompto smiles beautifully, flushed cheekbones lifting as he rests his head on Ignis’s shoulder. “We should hang out more often like this,” he whispers. “I never see you let loose, even though you look really scared right now, and I have no clue why.” He laughs.

Gladio lets out a long sigh, groaning as he rises to his feet. “I’m gonna go beat Noct at beer pong.” He heads over to the opposite side of the room, leaving Prompto and Ignis alone.

The warmth of Prompto’s head against him burns a hole into his shoulder even through his shirt. Ignis agonizes over the proximity; too close but not close enough. Ignis so desperately wants to wrap his arms around him, pull the man on top of him and tell him how utterly beautiful he is, how Prompto is so far out of his league but he wants him so desperately anyway. He wants to kiss every freckle he can find, imagining how Prompto would giggle in his arms (oh, how Ignis hopes Prompto is ticklish). 

All Ignis can do instead, however, is lean against the arm of the couch, grip an empty wine glass rested on his thigh, and dwell over how the object of his affection is alone with him yet again, and Ignis is too cowardly to do a single thing about it.

“Is this okay?” Prompto whispers, tone suddenly insecure. “I’m… I’m too close, huh? Sorry, Igster. You’re okay, lemme just move--”

Prompto starts to pull away, misinterpreting Ignis’s apparently-not-so-internal agony, and Ignis can’t bear to allow that misconception to linger. Ignis reaches out with his free arm, wrapping it around Prompto’s midsection to keep him from leaving.

“I… I don’t mind,” Ignis says softly, much too softly than he anticipated. “It feels rather wonderful.” It’s too dangerous to admit, but he can’t care -- not now, not when he’s earned this.

Much to further Ignis’s demise, he feels Prompto sigh in relief against him, melting further under the nook in Ignis’s arm, head comfortable on Ignis’s chest. He’s certain that Prompto can hear the racing of his heart, giving him away, but the wine doesn’t allow him to give a damn about that, not one bit.

“You’re so warm. Guess you live up to your name, huh?” Prompto teases, his breath warming Ignis’s skin even through his shirt. “So warm…” Another tipsy giggle leaves his mouth. 

“I’m certain the alcohol… doesn’t help; it causes vasodilation, or our blood vessels to dilate, particularly just underneath the skin -- causes us to feel warm, as it were,” Ignis blurts, not knowing what else to say. He cringes; why on Eos did he decide to give Prompto a bloody science lesson? “Apologies if you already knew that. I, er, usually tend to have more of a filter about this sort of thing--”

Prompto giggles again. “You’re so smart, Igs. I wish I was as smart as you.” He sighs, almost longingly, as if he’s thinking of something far away. 

“You’re incredibly smart, Prompto,” Ignis nearly whispers.

“No way! But… nah, you’re always warm, though,” Prompto whispers back. “I like it.”

“Are you certain? You’re a bit perspired,” Ignis teases.

“I don’t mind. I don’t mind… I like cuddles, cuddles are nice. Do you… like cuddles, Iggy? I  _ love _ cuddles…” He allows another longing sigh, and Ignis feels at this point that his heart may burst from his chest and run a marathon.

“I don’t have much time for them, but I can see why they would be pleasant,” Ignis says, uncertain of just how much he  _ can _ say at this point. He wishes he could tell Prompto that he thinks of holding him like this almost every moment of his day. 

“We should make time, duder! Everyone deserves cuddles. I love cuddles,” Prompto repeats, giggling again. “Oops. Said that already.”

“Say anything you’d like,” Ignis murmurs, his voice dangerously close to wavering. Astrals above, if Ignis starts to cry due to human contact from Prompto, he will find the nearest window to defenestrate himself, he’s certain of it. “I… wouldn’t mind spending more time with you, as it were. I hope that isn’t too forward.”

The soft cadence of Prompto’s breathing, but no other sounds from the blonde, causes Ignis to frown.

“Prompto?” Ignis whispers, hoping he hasn’t upset Prompto in his arms. 

A tiny snore escapes Prompto’s lips, and Ignis looks down to see Prompto’s eyes closed, mouth slightly ajar, alcohol easing more snores from him. It’s by far the most precious thing he’s seen Prompto do, and Ignis is almost relieved he’s asleep, as Prompto would certainly hear the affectionate thuds of Ignis’s eager heart. Ignis can’t help but gently brush strands of blonde hair from Prompto’s eyes, allowing him to see more of the gentle blonde lashes brushing against his freckled cheekbones. As comical as his slumbered expression is, he’s still so utterly beautiful to Ignis, it’s nearly heartbreaking.

Noctis and Gladio’s laughter fill the room, startling Ignis from his quiet reverence. He looks up to find the both of them staring at what’s transpired on the couch, grins on both of their faces. 

“Oh, shit. You’re in the heavens right now, aren’t you?” Noctis teases, still smirking.

“Hush,” Ignis whispers. “I don’t wish to rouse him.”

Noctis laughs loudly. “He had a shitton of beer. Nothing’s gonna wake him up.”

“Just move him to the bed. It’ll be fine,” Gladio says.

“I’m not moving him. He needs to sleep it off,” Ignis insists for entirely selfish reasons -- at least he can admit it. 

“It’s like that one time that stray kitten fell asleep on his lap and Specs didn’t move for, like, two hours ‘til it woke up,” Noctis teases with a grin. “Except this isn’t a cat, it’s his boyfriend.”

Ignis feels fresh flush crop up on his cheeks. “He is not my boyfriend.”

“Gods, you wish, though, right?” Gladio says, throwing a wink in his direction. “Whatever, I’m headin’ to bed.” 

“You sure you don’t want me to wake him up? Just flick his ear, he hates that,” Noctis says.

Gladio walks over to Ignis, and he shoots Gladio his best death glare. “Don’t you bloody dare rouse him,” Ignis says sternly.

“Relax, I’m just takin’ your glass, since you, y’know,  _ refuse _ to move,” Gladio says, taking the wine glass out of Ignis’s hands. “That kid’s gonna be out all night, I hope you know.”

Ignis sighs, feeling a bit guilty for snapping at Gladio. “Thank you. I’m aware of this… I don’t mind sleeping here.”

Gladio rolls his eyes, setting the wine glass on the counter before walking toward the bedroom. “Your loss, dude. Night, Iggy.”

“You sure ‘bout this?” Noctis asks. “He’ll totally drool on you.”

“Positive,” Ignis says, unable to keep himself from smiling at the thought of Prompto doing something as adorable as  _ drooling. _

“Wow, you really do have it bad. Just fuckin’ tell him,” Noctis whines, allowing a yawn to escape his mouth. “I’ll see you in the morning, Specs.”

“Pleasant dreams, both of you,” Ignis says, choosing to ignore the rest of Noctis’s ‘advice.’

As soon as he’s alone with Prompto’s sleeping form, he realizes that Prompto’s curled against his side, and Ignis has no way of lying down like this. With a sigh, he realizes he’ll have to move Prompto a bit.

Ignis gently tightens his grip around Prompto’s waist, holding him further against him as he lifts his sleeping friend just enough to stretch out on the couch, sliding his legs underneath Prompto. Prompto lets out the tiniest tired whine, but otherwise doesn’t move much. He tightens his grip around Ignis once they’re both reclined, sighing contentedly once more as he rests his head on Ignis’s chest.

Ignis certainly didn’t prepare for how much more intimate the reclined position would be. Prompto lets out another soft whine, eyes fluttering slightly.

“Mmm, Iggy?” Prompto whispers groggily, still half-asleep. “G’night.” His words are disoriented and filled with sleep, and Ignis isn’t even certain Prompto’s awake at all.

“Would you like me to sleep on the floor?” Ignis whispers, not wanting to push any boundaries. He’s been utterly spoiled on their proximity already, and he’d hate for Prompto to be uncomfortable.

“N-no, Iggy, cuddles,” Prompto mumbles against his chest tiredly. “It’ll be okay, just--” another yawn, “--stay.”

Ignis can’t say no to him, he simply can’t; not when he wants this so badly as well. “Very well. Pleasant dreams, Prompto.”

Prompto doesn’t respond, as he’s already fallen back asleep, snoring softly against Ignis’s chest again. Ignis falls more in love with him than he even thought possible. Ignis brings a hand to Prompto’s hair again, brushing the hair away so gently, it barely makes contact at all. He keeps his hand to himself after that, but he can’t keep the words to himself any longer -- not when he knows Prompto won’t hear.

“I love you so dearly, Prompto. I only wish you knew,” Ignis whispers so quietly it easily blends in with the silence. “You mean more to me than I have words for.”

Ignis blames the remaining bit of wine in his system on his confession, but at least Prompto’s asleep. He’d never be harmed by the words, or turned away because of them. The words are still unsaid, technically.

At least that’s what Ignis tells himself.

\---5---

Ignis, unfortunately, had to rouse Prompto in the morning in order to head back to his own flat and prepare himself for the day, including a shower and a fresh change of clothes. It nearly broke his own heart to lift Prompto’s sleeping form and gently lay him back down on the couch, finding a blanket for him before he left.

Ignis isn’t looking forward to working with the headache he’s nursing -- perhaps so much wine at once with so little water wasn’t entirely his greatest idea, but it isn’t as if he could help it. Prompto looked so gentle and beautiful sleeping against him, it’s not as if he could get up for something as unimportant as water. He made certain to leave Prompto water, however, and aspirin before he left, hoping that Prompto won’t need it as much as Ignis does.

His day is monotonous for the most part, signing forms and preparing documents for Noctis to study for future conferences. He opens another can of Ebony, hoping the coffee will get him through the rest of the day when his phone vibrates.

Ignis’s heart does a somersault when he sees the name of the person sending him a text message.

**_Prompto:_ ** _ omg iggy im so sorry i fell asleep on u and totally spooned u holy shit im the worst disaster please feel free to stab me next time u see me _

Affection floods through Ignis, as well as insecurity; despite the smile that unconsciously has spread across his face, he worries that Prompto’s profuse apologies indicate regret of what transpired last night.

Ignis can’t help but push his tablet aside in favor of responding to Prompto.

**_Ignis:_ ** _ Please, don’t apologize. I thought it rather adorable. Noct’s couch always has been more comfortable than his bed -- don’t tell him that. ;) _

Ignis bites his lip. What happened last night with Prompto has been at the very forefront of his mind for the entirety of his day. He can still remember the warmth of Prompto’s body against him, how soft his hair was, the way he whispered Ignis’s name softly before falling back asleep. It’s only made matters worse in terms of his feelings for Prompto, but he can’t seem to regret any of it. If anything, he wants it to continue -- he selfishly hopes it’s unlocked a new facet of their friendship which involves far more physical contact than before. He can at least admit that Prompto seems to initiate it far more than he used to with Ignis, but as to why remains a mystery. Ignis assumes Prompto is simply more comfortable with him now that they’ve known each other for a while, but Ignis still can’t help but bask in the newfound attention. 

Prompto’s reply is nearly immediate, much to the pleasure of Ignis’s ego.

**_Prompto:_ ** _ ur seriously not creeped out? Noct told me everything omfg im gonna die u totes could’ve just shoved me off!! _

Ignis laughs aloud at the response. He had no idea Prompto was even capable of remorse for his physical affection, and Ignis feels even more longing tugging at his heartstrings. 

**_Ignis:_ ** _ And how could I do such a thing when ‘cuddles’ were all but begged for? ;) _

**_Prompto:_ ** _ oh gods did i say liked cuddles _

**_Ignis:_ ** _ At least three times, but I wasn’t counting -- or rather, I may have lost count after a while. _

**_Prompto:_ ** _ oh shit lmao i’m sooo sorry u were so warm and that’s all i remember HAHA did i drool on u? _

Ignis can’t stop smiling to himself. He’s grateful he’s alone in his office at the moment, as he’d look an absolute madman to anyone who were to waltz in. 

**_Ignis:_ ** _ A bit. It was endearing. _

Ignis bites his lip, not wanting to appear too eager, but he’s find that his resolve -- and caution -- have been utterly thrown to the wind after the line they crossed last night. Of course, it isn’t the first time he’s spent the night in Prompto’s presence, but it has yet to be anything intimate like  _ that. _ He’s never managed to capture Prompto’s attention quite all night like that before.

**_Prompto:_ ** _ oh fuck. I hope ur fancy drycleaning place u probably go to can get gross prompto drool out of ur fancy designer shirt :( _

**_Prompto:_ ** _ but if it makes u feel better, on the way home today i totally ripped my pants on the bus. Had to do the walk of shame to my front door with like my chocobo boxers just hangin out in the open lmao _

Ignis barks out a laugh at the messages. He loves Prompto so much, it’s difficult to focus on his workload at this rate. He wonders how Prompto would respond if he were to confess via text; it’d be the coward’s way, of course, but Ignis has never boasted to be a brave man, especially when it comes to the blonde gunner who has worked his way into his life despite all attempts to deflect such things.

Ignis writes the three words out, nervous to even see them written out in the text box, lest he accidentally send them.  _ I love you. _ He doesn’t hit send, heavens forbid; he’d never do something so reckless, but it’s almost cathartic to see the words written out under Prompto’s contact name, next to Prompto’s selfie that Prompto chose as his contact image. He sighs as he stares at the unsent message, wishing he wasn’t such a coward. He could  _ call _ him right now, tell Prompto he’s a bloody fool, and that he loves him  _ and _ his chocobo undergarments.

An alarm reminder on his phone startles him out of his thoughts; it’s a reminder to head off to a meeting with Monica. He’d completely forgotten in the haze of his text conversation with Prompto. He exits out of the text conversation, shoving his phone in his pocket as he hastily makes his way to the conference room, leaving the unsent text message behind.

\-----

Ignis doesn’t have time to check his phone until he returns to his own flat, and he’s worked so late that it’s nearly nine o’clock at night by the time he arrives home. He quickly prepares a supper for himself, eating it over his kitchen sink, finally opening his text messages to find more unread messages from Prompto.

**_Prompto:_ ** _ i know ur probably like super busy and that’s the only reason u haven’t responded but i’m just imagining u judging the hell out of my chocobo boxers so much that u toss ur phone at king regis or something lol _

**_Prompto:_ ** _ so then i’m like oh gods i got ignis arrested for treason bc of my chocobo boxers _

**_Prompto:_ ** _ u would think that i would shut up about the boxers if i was so embarrassed of u knowing about them yet here i am… RIP to promptos dignity, may it rest in peace u lived a good life _

Ignis laughs aloud again despite feeling a bit guilty that he left Prompto on read for so long accidentally -- he never anticipated Prompto to agonize over such a silly thing. However, the image he paints is too endearing to ignore. Despite these texts being the silliest things he’s ever read, it only makes Ignis desire him more; he wants to be on the receiving end of these  _ all _ of the bloody time, it’s a bit pathetic.

It doesn’t help matters that his typed out message of, ‘I love you,’ is still very prominent in the message box, waiting to be sent. Ignis considers it for a brief moment before erasing it. If he’s going to go through with telling Prompto (highly unlikely at this rate), a text message is a little too cowardly, even for Ignis.

**_Ignis:_ ** _ I’m terribly sorry for giving you such worries, as adorable as they were. Though if I were to toss my phone at anyone, it'd be Drautos instead of His Majesty. ;) _

**_Ignis:_ ** _ Truthfully, I got caught up in a rather late meeting. I’m only just arriving home. My thanks for the vivid imagery, however. I would have been honored to witness such a sight. _

Ignis wonders if Prompto heads to bed early when he’s alone, or if he’s a night owl just like when he spends the night with Noctis. His question is answered when a swift reply comes from Prompto.

**_Prompto:_ ** _ lmao iggy!! don't get arrested _

**_Prompto:_ ** _ i’m totally happy to provide that entertainment for u, but be careful callin’ me adorable! It might go to my head dude _

**_Ignis:_ ** _ There are certainly worse things. You could use a bit of an ego. _

Ignis doesn’t earn a response until he’s prepared for bed, sliding onto his bed with a tired sigh. His phone vibrates against the bedside table loudly, and he reaches for it  _ far _ too quickly.

Instead of a worded message, he finds a picture message instead. It’s a selfie of Prompto, laying in bed with the giant chocobo plush Ignis won for him at the chocobo carnival. He’s grinning the widest Ignis has ever seen, the picture quality a bit lower due to the darkness of the room. There’s no mistaking that Prompto’s free arm is wrapped tightly around the chocobo.

**_Prompto:_ ** _ ur chocobo has found a nice home in my lovin arms haha _

Ignis agonizes over saving the photo to his own phone, but doesn’t want to overstep any boundaries -- despite the fact that he has nearly a hundred selfies of Prompto on his phone already, thanks to Prompto taking his phone one evening while Ignis was preparing a meal for them all. He tries not to look at them, but again, he’s never boasted to be a stronger man.

**_Ignis:_ ** _ Sounds far better than his original home, I must admit. _

**_Ignis:_ ** _ If I may be so bold, your smile never fails to make me smile, as well. _

The silence waiting for Prompto’s response is near agonizing. He’s never said anything of the sort to Prompto, and he’s absolutely mortified that he’s crossed a line somehow. He rolls over onto his back, burying his face in his hands.

“Ignis, you bloody idiot, why did you say say…” Ignis trails off, talking aloud alone in his room.

The vibration from his phone is the sweetest salvation, Ignis immediately reaching over to open the message. His heart nearly stops once he reads the words on his screen.

**_Prompto:_ ** _ u made me blush so bad dude how do u always do that to me _

**_Prompto:_ ** _ sorry if that was weird _

**_Prompto:_ ** _ can i tell u somethin _

Ignis’s heart has decided to beat twice as hard at the messages, absolutely dying to know what Prompto means by them.

**_Ignis:_ ** _ I’m quite flattered. I don’t find it weird. But of course, you may tell me anything. _

Ignis closes his eyes, his mind absolutely full of possibilities as to what Prompto might possibly say next. By the time his phone vibrates, he considers taking out a life insurance policy after the number it’s done on his heart.

**_Prompto:_ ** _ i really like hanging out with u. I hope we can do it more on the road trip. If thats ok. If i havent annoyed u enough already. Ur like the sweetest guy ive ever met _

**_Prompto:_ ** _ ok im done bein a dweeb _

Ignis finds himself sighing fondly, smiling alone in his bedroom. He had no idea Prompto felt so strongly about this, and warmth floods his chest at the notion that Prompto  _ does  _ wish to spend time with him. It may not necessarily be in a romantic light on Prompto’s end, but there’s still affection there, and that fact has no business making Ignis as happy as it does.

**_Ignis:_ ** _ Admittedly, I was uncertain if you enjoyed my company. I’m relieved the excursion to Altissia isn’t daunting for you. I… look forward to it, as well. _

Ignis probably shouldn’t mention how nervous he is to spend practically day in and day out with Prompto while they are on their journey, but it’s a good kind of nervous -- exciting nervous. Ignis’s foolish heart hopes for anything to happen.

**_Prompto:_ ** _ wait are u serious? Ur like the coolest dude ever i thought u didn’t like me!!! Omg _

**_Prompto:_ ** _ like i’m even kinda sad i didn’t get a return selfie u know ;D _

Ignis’s heart thuds pathetically at the last message. What business Prompto has platonically desiring a photo of Ignis, he has no idea, but it isn’t as if he can exactly say  _ no  _ to such a request. What kind of man in love would he be if he did?

**_Ignis:_ ** _ Well, I’d certainly hate to make you sad in any capacity. _

With that, Ignis turns on his front phone camera, switching on his bedside lamp to get a better look at his face. His hair is an utter disaster by now, and toying with it on camera doesn’t help matters much, the strands still flat across his forehead. There’s no mistaking how tired he appears on the camera, either, but there isn’t much he can do about that. With a sigh, he holds the phone above him, snapping a quick photograph of himself. He’s never been one for ‘selfies’, and he knows he perhaps looks dreadful, but it’s better than nothing -- at least, Ignis  _ hopes. _

Prompto’s response is gratifyingly swift, if Ignis does say so himself.

**_Prompto:_ ** _ wtf omg i send u a goofy selfie and u just have to go and be a male model that’s so unfair igggyyyy _

**_Prompto:_ ** _ way to be like the most handsome dude ever. that smirk. omg _

Ignis exhales a long breath, trying to compose himself. Prompto is sweet, kind, and caring -- particularly to his friends -- and there’s no reason for Ignis to bend himself out of shape for these comments. Still, he can’t exactly help himself; it’s not every day that the object of one’s affection says such flattering things. He smiles to himself, grateful that his photo wasn’t entirely off-putting, and manages to respond.

**_Ignis:_ ** _ Now, I could hardly accept such a flattering title when you’re clearly the one who’s earned it -- chocobo undergarments and all. _

If Prompto can praise Ignis, Ignis can’t see why he can’t do the same -- it doesn’t matter if Ignis is in love with him, does it?

**_Prompto:_ ** _ iggy omg ur so charming wtf! :( give a guy a break huh _

**_Prompto:_ ** _ my chocobo undies and i thank u and we would like to say that we can’t wait to hang out again :’) _

Ignis smirks, despite the yawn that escapes his mouth quickly thereafter. He wishes he could stay up to talk to Prompto all night long, but unfortunately enough, he does have to rise early again tomorrow.

**_Ignis:_ ** _ Perhaps I’ll find you tomorrow, then. I would love to see you as well, Prompto. _

Ignis attempts to behave, putting his phone on the charger and tries to close his eyes. Adrenaline from texting Prompto such intimacies and flirtations keeps him vaguely awake, however, and he shamelessly finds himself reaching for his phone immediately after Prompto responds.

It’s nothing but a flurry of silly emojis, but Ignis again has to refrain from pressing the call button under Prompto’s contact name and telling him in a sleep-deprived impulse that he loves him with all his heart.

Thankfully enough, sleep claims him before he can indulge such temptations.

\--- +1 ---

Ignis does see Prompto the next day, but it isn’t where he expects. 

Prompto waltzes into his office late that afternoon, as if he’s meant to be there. He knocks first, of course -- Prompto is many things excitable, but not rudely so. Regardless, Ignis wouldn’t have minded even if he didn’t knock; he’d allow Prompto to get away with practically anything, were it up to him. The blonde gunman is rather dangerous for his health and objectivity all at once.

Prompto’s smile makes his heart race as per usual, and Ignis’s eyes land on a can of Ebony clutched tightly in Prompto’s grip.

Prompto dances in the doorway nervously, bouncing from one foot to the other as he shyly meets Ignis’s gaze. “H-hey, Iggy. Noct told me where I could find you, and, I, uh… sorry I didn’t text, are you busy? I didn’t see you at training and I  _ totally _ have a work shift in an hour, so I can’t hang out later. And we promised, y’know, that we might see each other today and I--” he cuts himself off, laughing a little. “Sorry, I’m blabbin’. I brought you an Ebony, ‘cause I know my nerdy ass kept you up late.”

Ignis doesn’t even know what to say for a moment. He gazes at Prompto standing shyly in his office doorway, practically apologizing for being adorable. And he brought Ignis an  _ Ebony? _ Ignis has to physically bite his lip for a moment to prevent him from saying those foolish words that he’s been so adamant about not burdening Prompto with.

“Please, don’t apologize,” Ignis finally says, leaning back in his chair and pushing his laptop away to focus on Prompto. “I’m flattered you thought of me. Thank you, Prompto. That means the world. I’m afraid I don’t have much variety in terms of sitting, but please, come in, if you’d like.”

Prompto throws his head back and laughs, a little more relaxed as soon as he’s been given permission. He strolls over to Ignis’s desk, hopping up and sitting on it with ease, dangling his legs playfully. He sets the can of Ebony on Ignis’s desk.

“Don’t give me  _ too _ much credit. The Ebony was entirely for selfish purposes, of course.”

Ignis raises an eyebrow, far too charmed for his own good. “Oh?”

Prompto beams. “For  _ sure, _ dude. Had to present a peace offering somehow!”

“For keeping me up late? If I can recall, that was entirely my decision, and not yours. You are far too tempting to talk with, I’m afraid,” Ignis teases, trying to ignore how his heart races.

Prompto snorts. “Me, tempting? Oh, you know it, dude.  _ Impossible  _ to resist.” He rolls his eyes.

Ignis allows his gaze to linger as Prompto ducks his head and fiddles with a loose thread on his jeans. From what Ignis can tell, Prompto’s avoidant expression tells him that Prompto has no idea just how much charm he exhibits just by simply being himself. Ignis’s heart aches to tell him what he knows he shouldn’t.

“Precisely,” Ignis says honestly, not playing into Prompto’s sarcasm. “I could hardly put down my phone even once.” He smiles. “Is something the matter?”

Prompto looks up then, his beautiful cornflower eyes searching Ignis’s so intensely that Ignis feels the familiar heat of blush rush to his face, all the way to his ears, if the warmth is of any indication. He can only pray it’s not as prominent as it feels as he gazes back at Prompto, unable to resist.

“N-no, nothin’ at all! I just wanted to see you, y’know. I meant what I said last night, and um, the trip to Altissia, it’s so soon! Just a few days, and I was thinking after you finally fell asleep, that, um… well…” Prompto trails off, biting his lip. “Uh. Never mind.”

Ignis frowns, concern replacing his charmed expression, surely. “What’s on your mind, Prompto? I hope you know that you may speak with me about anything, should you feel comfortable.”

“Did you, um… did you mean what you said about wanting to hang out with me more? And that you’re excited about the trip, and stuff?” Prompto wonders, wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans, his legs bouncing a little more. “I’m kinda scared I’m gonna be annoying.”

Ignis worries a bit that his restraint to be too intimate with Prompto has given him the wrong impression. “I don’t find you annoying at all. Endearingly excitable, engaging, and sweet, but never annoying. What is it that you’re troubled with in regards to our journey?”

“I know I shouldn’t be  _ super _ stoked about it, y’know? ‘Cause it’s supposed to be like, escorting Noct. We’re doin’ a serious thing, all that jazz. I’m totes cool with that!” Prompto promises. “It’s just… I’ve never really been anywhere outside the city, y’know? I’ve heard about all the cool scenery and wildlife! I’m just so stoked to see it all, to take pics, and then I got this idea in my head that, like, what if we don’t have time for that stuff? That I’ll just be annoying and blabbing about it like an idiot but I won’t have any time to fill up my cameras or go sightseeing with you or… the guys, and stuff. I don’t know. I dunno why I’m being like this. I haven’t said this to anyone, yet, here I am, tellin’  _ you --  _ all business Ignis!” He laughs. “Noct’s got a lot on his mind, y’know? Don’t wanna bother him. Guess I shouldn’t be bothering you, either.”

Ignis’s frown intensifies, and his fingers itch to place a comforting hand on Prompto, like he did the other day after crownsguard drills. “Prompto, you’re never a bother, I hope you know that. This trip will be a first for many things, and I assure you, even if it requires me to go out of my way, I’ll be certain you’ll have photo opportunities. No one would deny you of that.”

Prompto smiles a little, a pretty pink highlighting the freckles on his cheeks. “I guess you would be that nice, huh? Thanks, Iggy. I overthink way too much sometimes, dude.” He laughs nervously.

Ignis mirrors his smile, wondering how such a wonderful creature could ever possibly feel insecure. Prompto deserves the world, and oh, how Ignis wishes he could give it to him. “I know the feeling, but you needn’t hide your insecurities, I promise. I know we aren’t as close as… I’d perhaps like us to be, but if you’d allow me,” Ignis clears his throat to keep his voice from wavering, “I’d love to hear about what you’re excited about.”

Prompto’s flush deepens beautifully, and Ignis once again finds himself fantasizing about brushing his lips along those cheekbones. Prompto snickers, though it’s a shy sound. “You’re so nice to me, dude, I--” he huffs out another laugh, “--do you mean my pics and stuff?”

Ignis chuckles. “Of course, if that’s what you’d like to tell me. I know you have work soon, but… I’ll listen to anything you’d care to tell me.” If Ignis is honest, he’d listen to Prompto read off the Insomnian phone book to him, and remain enthralled all the while.

“Oh em gee, where do I start?” Prompto gushes. “I know we’re just going to Galdin before getting on the boat, but… man, I’m almost hoping we can hit up the chocobo forest, y’know? And maybe I can find a catoblepas?! I’d  _ love _ to see one of ‘em in real life, and to get a  _ pic?! _ Holy shit. And I hear the water in Galdin is just… so cool, and I’d love to see if I can grab my underwater camera and snag some pics of the sea life. They’re such cool little guys!” He laughs.

Ignis pays attention to every word, of course, but the longer Prompto goes on, the more Ignis falls, slipping away from reality, losing his grip on whatever resolve he has left. He’s never met someone with such passion, such an excitement for the littlest things, despite not growing up with much privilege. Prompto is an utter pleasure to listen to and be around, and Ignis’s heart thuds with more affection than it can handle.

“Even if I can’t find all those cool critters, though, I hear the sunsets in Galdin are  _ so _ romantic, and I… I dunno, I hope my cameras can manage to snag a worthy enough photo, even if it’s just one. And like, you guys! Are the closest friends I’ve ever had, and I’d love some candid shots. I’ve heard that Cleigne has super pretty deserts, and… Gods, even though it sounds really scary, voretooths would be  _ super _ cool subjects. I’ve got all these new lenses to try out, y’know, when Noct got me that one camera for my birthday -- oh, and you got me one, too! I’ve always wanted to do those, like, motion shots from the cars, too. Don’t even get me started about Altissia, oh  _ Gods. _ Maybe, um, maybe me and you can go out and you can help me find some good photo spots. Y’know, uh, if ya want to!” He giggles, and then his eyes widen, as if remembering himself. “Oh, Gods, I’m so sorry. You probably have all this work to do, and I’m being such a nerd and distracting you from it.  _ Shit,  _ man, I didn’t mean to--”

Ignis can’t allow Prompto to be this adorable yet still consider himself unworthy of any of it. He falls all the way, unable to hold himself together any longer.

“I love you, Prompto,” Ignis blurts, effectively cutting Prompto off, the room suddenly going quiet. Panic starts to flood through him once he realizes what he’s said.

“Huh?” Prompto asks, laughing nervously.

“Oh, dear,” Ignis laments. After all this time and effort trying to be so careful with Prompto, he goes and ruins it over  _ this _ ? Over Prompto’s overexcitement about... photography? How could Ignis be so bloody reckless and foolish? “Prompto, I’m so terribly sorry, I didn’t intend to be inappropriate. Do forgive me, I hope that you don’t--”

Prompto’s face looks as if it will likely explode with how red it is. He frowns. “Oh, um… I mean, haha, very funny. I’m sure you and Gladio are havin’ a huge laugh about this, right?”

Ignis stills, now confused  _ and  _ mortified. “I-- Gladio?” he asks, frowning as well. “May I ask what you’re referring to?”

“You’re trying to make fun of me, right? I get it! Ha! Good one, guys,” Prompto says. “I know I was annoying, I get it. You ‘love’ me.”

Horror fills Ignis’s features as soon as he realizes Prompto’s eyes are welled with tears, avoiding Ignis’s gaze. “Pardon me, but… making fun…? I don’t quite understand, I-- I  _ am _ sorry for saying it--”

“No sweat, Igster! I can take a joke.” Prompto raises his finger guns weakly as he laughs sadly. A tear escapes his eye despite his words.

Ignis swallows every ounce of his pride then. This has all been such a terrible mistake for many reasons, but Ignis would rather be rejected by Prompto than to have him think that Ignis doesn’t want him at all.

“You misunderstand, Prompto, I’m… in love with you,” Ignis says sheepishly. “I… have been trying not to tell you, I haven’t wanted to ruin our friendship, or make you think ill of me.”

Prompto sniffles, looking at Ignis. “I, um, I get it, please, can you stop--”

Ignis starts to panic as their insecurities seem to be battling each other. Ignis buries his face in his hands, words muffled by his fingers, his face certainly beet red at this rate. “I apologize. Your discomfort was the last thing I wanted. I assure you, it seems I have a difficult time restraining myself around you lately, I... there’s no excuse, I’m--

“Wait,  _ what?” _ Prompto nearly gasps. “You’re serious…? You weren’t making fun of me?”

“I assure you,” Ignis says, words still muffled by his face in his hands, “I would never do such a thing. I may be acting highly inappropriately, but I… very much do love you, that much is the truth.”

The silence in the room is deafening, Prompto taking a few moments before he responds. “You-- you don’t mean in a bro way, do you?”

“Prompto, please, I’ve suffered enough, I apologize for upsetting you in  _ multiple _ ways--”

Hands tug on Ignis’s, pulling them away from his face. Those same fingers move to grip his jaw, forcing Ignis to look at Prompto. Prompto’s just as flushed as he likely is, but there’s an unmistakable smile on his face now -- carefree and… triumphant?

“Dude, holy shit,” Prompto whispers. “You’re… you’re not even fucking with me, are you?”

Ignis’s jaw drops, thoroughly appalled. “Bloody hell, of course I’m not. I’m thoroughly embarrassed, certainly, but I would never joke about such matters. I assure you, I  _ can _ be friends with you, I’ve just… it seems I’ve found myself far more invested in you than I anticipated. I appreciate you not heading for the hills as it were, though if you’d like to, I’d certainly understand--”

“Can I kiss you?” Prompto asks, tilting his head quizzically as he searches Ignis’s eyes. He’s far more nervous now it seems, chest rising and falling quicker than before as the grip on Ignis’s cheek trembles slightly.

All Ignis can do for a moment is gaze back. He’s uncertain what sort of comical expression he’s wearing on his own face, but he’s absolutely certain of the fact that it’s probably not very flattering. Regardless, he can’t bring himself to maintain composure, completely caught off-guard by Prompto’s words.

“You’d… like to kiss me?” Ignis whispers. “I thought you were… disinterested, I--”

“Dude. I’m such an idiot, I thought you were messin’ with me. Never thought a guy like you would…” Prompto laughs, shaking his head in disbelief. “I’ve been flirting with you this  _ whole _ time. Dude.  _ Dude. _ ” His smile widens beautifully, capturing every bit of Ignis’s attention. “You thought… you thought I was just bein’ normal?” 

“I won’t lie, I--” Ignis cuts himself off, completely at a loss for words. “I thought that was how you carried yourself with everyone.” 

A look of horror crosses Prompto’s face. “Oh my Gods. Please,  _ please, _ lemme kiss you.”

After all this time, Ignis could have said it as much as he wanted to. He could have told Prompto he loved him years ago. Months ago. Weeks ago. When they were on the ferris wheel, when he held Prompto as he slept, when Prompto fawned over the pastries Ignis made for him, when Prompto was upset in the locker room -- he could have told him dozens of times. He could have told him  _ hundreds _ of times. 

Ignis shakes his head, a carefree laugh bubbling out of his lips as his resolve entirely  _ shatters. _ “I’ve been waiting for you to, Prompto. You needn’t  _ ever _ ask.”

Prompto laughs, surging forward as he hops off of the desk and right onto Ignis’s lap. All Ignis can do is hold onto his waist tightly, his heart galloping at the warmth of Prompto flush against him. 

"Heyaz," Prompto whispers shyly, leaning in slowly to kiss Ignis, as if he's worried Ignis will change his mind. 

Ignis doesn't have the heart to tell him that this is a moment he's only dreamt of for the longest time. He slides one of his hands up to cup Prompto's face, fingers locking just underneath his ear. 

"I ought to do this properly," Ignis murmurs, words whispered almost against Prompto's mouth, they're so close. "I ought to court you, escort you to dinner, and see to it that you're properly kissed…"

Prompto grins, pressing his forehead against Ignis's. "I hate to ruin your plans, but I gotta kiss you right now, Iggy…"

Ignis closes the distance for them both, allowing the softest of pressures against Prompto's soft lips with his own. Their kiss is a nervous one, mouths melting together in chaste but affectionate movements. Ignis allows his eyes to slide closed just as Prompto parts his lips just enough to wrap them around Ignis's bottom lip. 

Prompto pulls away only for a brief moment, both of their eyes sliding open to gaze at each other fondly. Prompto surges forward with twice as much enthusiasm then, as if Ignis pulled him forward himself. 

Ignis has never been kissed so thoroughly in his life. Prompto's tongue parts Ignis's lips easily as he gasps, fingers burying in Ignis's hair as he sighs longingly against his mouth. 

This is everything Ignis has ever wanted; a thousand instances he's imagined this. It's far better than he ever imagined, however; Prompto on his lap, whining as he leaves no bit of Ignis’s lips unkissed. Prompto tastes like mocha, perhaps a coffee drink Prompto would likely chastise himself for drinking. 

Ignis loves him so dearly, the affection makes its way from his chest to channel into the kiss. He pulls away just to look at Prompto with soft reverence before diving back in, taking control of the kiss, thumb stroking Prompto’s overheated cheeks as he feels Prompto giggle a little against his lips. Ignis can’t help but smile, getting lost in their kiss for what feels like forever. He’s been deprived of this for so long, there’s absolutely nothing that could take it away from him.

Prompto allows their lips to separate finally, both of them breathless and needing proper air. It doesn’t stop either of them from leaning in again once, twice,  _ three _ more times before they properly end the kiss. Ignis doesn’t open his eyes for several moments, lips still tingling from where Prompto’s touched.

“Wow, holy shit,” Prompto breathes out, pressing their foreheads together again. “I can’t believe this is real, man.”

Ignis’s hand slides around to curl around the back of his head, fingers massaging his scalp affectionately. He loses himself in the violet specs in Prompto’s eyes, hoping desperately himself that this isn’t a dream. “I share those exact sentiments,” he admits, selfishly pressing his lips to Prompto’s cheek.

“Was that okay?” Prompto asks, eyes suddenly filling with worry. “Are we okay, are we--”

The grip on the back of Prompto’s head tightens, as if Ignis could will him to stay just with desperation alone. “Allow me to court you, Prompto. I want to have you and cherish you always, please… consider it, darling. I want to properly show you how much I love you--”

“Gods, shut up,” Prompto teases affectionately as his hand rests on Ignis’s chest. It shyly slides up, hesitant but affectionate, until it curls around the side of Ignis’s neck. Ignis could die happily at the touch, the warmth of Prompto’s fingers softly caressing his neck. “You’re fucking serious, aren’t you? How are you so charming, holy shit?”

Ignis answers with another kiss instead of words, wanting to give Prompto as much affection as he can, enough to  _ drown  _ in. Prompto deserves all of it and more, and Ignis has been waiting to give it to him. Prompto laughs again, the fingers cradling Ignis’s neck tightening the more Ignis intensifies their kiss.

“Iggy…” Prompto whispers once they separate again. “You’re too good for me, for realsies.”

“I feel the same in regards to you,” Ignis promises, thumb continuing to brush against Prompto’s cheekbone. “I meant what I said. I wish to do this properly, if you’ll have me. I know this is sudden, and I know I haven’t gone about this properly--”

“Properly, schmoperly. What the hell does that even mean? You love me, I love you. Who cares what order we do stuff in as long as we’re both cozy, huh?” Prompto points out, smiling gently -- nervous but eager, still that pretty flush highlighting each and every freckle.

Ignis swallows, his heart nearly stopping at Prompto’s words. “You… love me?”

“Shit. Did I forget to say it back?” Prompto asks, frowning. “Oh, my Gods. See? I’m a mess. I don’t deserve you. Of course I love you. I love everything about you. I’ve been pining over you since high school, man. When you were supervising Noct at our senior prom, I almost tripped over myself trying to work up the courage to ask you to dance with me, just so  _ anyone _ might see you with me, even for, like, a second. You’re… perfect.”

Ignis smiles at the memory, his other arm tightening around Prompto’s waist. “You never asked me.”

“I know. Too much of a weenie. I’ve been too much of a weenie for, like, four years,” Prompto says. “Like, why the hell would you even wanna be with me?” He bites his lip. “Guess I was wrong…”

“Why wouldn’t I wish to be with you?” Ignis asks, completely flabbergasted. “You’re everything I’m not. You’ve no idea how much you make me smile, laugh… you’ve no idea how much I wish I was a different person just so you might look at me the way I see you look at others.”

“I don’t want you to be a different person,” Prompto whispers. “Iggy, I want you, you beautiful, handsome, super-smart dork.” 

Ignis can’t help but bark out a laugh at this. “I suppose I deserved that.”

“By, um, proper… do you mean, like, boyfriends?” Prompto whispers the last word, as if it’s forbidden.

Ignis’s chuckle is softer this time, fond and adoring. “Yes, that is what I had in mind. I understand if it’s too soon, or if that isn’t what you’d like--”

“What?! Hells no, I’m gonna be dating the  _ hottest _ dude in Lucis, screw you, of course I want it.” He pauses. “Sorry about the screw you… or am I?” He wiggles his eyebrows seductively, bursting into laughter. “Sorry, I’m really nervous, dude--”

Ignis kisses the corner of his mouth again, unable to resist. “Must you be so charming? I literally  _ cannot _ take it any longer.”

“Yeah?” Prompto teases. “What you gonna do ‘bout it?”

“Make you mine,” he murmurs. “Be mine, Prompto, and allow me to be yours…”

“Don’t gotta ask twice, dude. Shit.” He laughs, happy and nervous all at once.

“Apparently I do,” Ignis says teasingly, though his heart absolutely hammers in his chest.

“We can do this? For reals? It’s allowed?” Prompto asks, his voice full of hope.

“Why wouldn’t it be?” Ignis smiles. 

“The road trip and Altissia and everything, we’re gonna be busy and stuff. I didn’t know if you wanted to, like, make time for that stuff.” Prompto laughs. “I have a bad habit of worrying my way outta stuff.”

“Well, I hate to break it to you, but I’ll likely be ‘busy’ my entire life. If you’ll allow me, however, I will do everything in my power to see that you’re loved and taken care of,” Ignis says softly, unable to resist another kiss once he’s gotten permission to take it. “No pressure, of course.”

“Dude, I agreed to be boyfriends, like, 20 years ago, you can give my poor heart a break. Quick, say something gross, like… ‘tax audit’, so I don’t do something  _ totally _ inappropriate to you in your office, man.”

Ignis can’t help but laugh, both of them snickering to one another. A wisp of heat curls around Ignis at even the thought of such intimacies with Prompto, and he can’t believe he’s lucky enough to be able to indulge those thoughts now with Prompto on his lap.

“Mmm. Tax audit,” Ignis supplies. “Did that help?”

“Nooooope. I actually think you made it worse.” Prompto snorts.

“Perhaps I ought to take you home then,” Ignis suggests, voice unintentionally seductive.

Prompto all but trembles in his arms, surging forward with all that excitable energy Ignis is so accustomed to seeing in him and kissing him just as enthusiastically. All Ignis can do is hold him tightly, taking as much affection as he can get.

“We’re doin’ it then, huh? A vacation with my boyfriend?” He gasps. “D’you think we’ll have time for a date in Altissia?”

Ignis smiles. “We’ll make time.”

Prompto grins. “Iggy, you’re already the best.” He lowers his head, leaning it against Ignis’s shoulder. “I’m really glad you accidentally spilled the beans to me. You’re amazing. I never would’ve been able to.”

“Never say never. I’ve every faith in you,” Ignis says softly. “That being said, it was my pleasure, as humiliating as it was.”

Prompto snickers, placing a soft kiss against the side of Ignis’s neck, sending a shiver down Ignis’s spine. “Yeah, I probably would’ve done something really unsmooth, like, mid-battle or at a gas station or somethin’.”

“I would have loved it either way,” Ignis promises sincerely.

“I love  _ you _ either way. I love you more than anything else in the entire world.  _ Including _ chocobos and Noct.”

Ignis frowns affectionately. “That’s completely unrealistic.”

“I don’t care. I still love you more than anything else in the entire world.”

Ignis laughs, feeling lighter than air. “And I you, my love.”

Ignis has never been more grateful for his lack of composure -- and grace -- than right here, and right now. It brought him more sunshine than he’ll ever deserve.

**Author's Note:**

> ignis you disaster  
> again, art by my perfect [ldefix](https://twitter.com/faufix)!! go commission he if you will... his art is chef's kiss as always  
> my [twitter](https://twitter.com/ignisgayentia) and [tumblr](http://ignisgayentia.tumblr.com/), but i am but the humble author.,.,.


End file.
